


Black Cherry

by KattheCat



Category: Exiles Saga and Galactic Milieu - Julian May
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Descent into Madness, Eating, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheCat/pseuds/KattheCat
Summary: But the cherries weren’t real, Bryan told himself, he had packed their lunch and there were no black cherries present; therefore even now they still weren’t real.
Relationships: Bryan Grenfell & Mercy Rosmar
Kudos: 3





	Black Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from Julian May’s worlds; Julian May does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

When it’s time to eat, Mercy first plucks one of the black cherries she had created and pops it into her mouth, before picking another and offering it to Bryan with a bright smile.

But the cherries weren’t real, Bryan told himself, he had packed their lunch and there were no black cherries present; therefore even now they still weren’t real.

“Silly Bryan!” Mercy said affectionately and Bryan felt himself opening his lips obediently to accept the delicious berry… but it wasn’t real, a part of his mind still tried to keep on insisting even as the dark juice filled his mouth.


End file.
